Protect Me
by Mandierzz
Summary: Why is Pyramid Head so violent? Is it because he is the executioner and the demon of Silent hill. Or is he just scared, lonely, and a victim of rape? Here is my side of the story. OOC Characters may apply.


Protect me.

JSXPH

Summary: Why is Pyramid Head so violent? Is it because he is the executioner and the demon of Silent hill. Or is he just scared, lonely, and a victim of rape? Here is my side of the story. OOC Characters may apply.

Chapter One.

The full moon came into the forbidding night sky only covered by thick fog. You could here sirens go off making the town go into a dark hellish nightmare. Screams of creatures can be heard along the streets of Silent hill as a large beast kills them with a large knife. That beast's name was Pyramid Head. Just Pyramid head no real name his parents just never cared.

* * *

The gross monster squirted blood all around me as I impaled it with the knife. I sighed this routine is getting boring after a couple of years. I fell to my knees and stared at the body something about these are getting very familiar. My head spun as another flashback comes back.

_**(Room of Angel is the song in this.)**_

_The doors bursted open and a cart is being pushed in by nurses faces hidden in their veils. A boy about seven is tied to it tears rolling down his face as they circle around him. Their laughs are filled through his poor ears and they grab his hair._

"_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes." One nurse sung and snapped the piece of hair off._

"_Goodbye, it was always you that I despised." The other sang as she stabbed his leg._

"_I don't feel enough for you to cry oh no." The other one sang and poured boiling water on his stomach._

"_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes." The fourth one sang and wiped his tears off caressing his face. She was the most tender one but also the most careless. Unlike the others she was wearing wear low-cut blouse with the first several buttons undone showing her a little of her breasts. Her skirt was short and when she bended over some of it showed her underwear and she was blonde. The repeated the verse over and over again. After that was over they pulled out some needles and thread laughing as the boy coward in fear. The first one licked the thread and stuck it through the needle and poked the tip with her finger causing it to bleed._

"_Please don't" The little black haired boy said breathlessly. "God won't like that." The nurse laughed and shook her head._

"_There is no god little one." And pierced the skin of his pale lips. He cried as she weaved the needle back and forth in his mouth making it close. "This will keep you from screaming." She said as the three nurses sung. She broke the thread and the fourth nurse took out a bucket of water and a soft cloth._

"_Little one this will help you." She said softly and rubbed the blood seeping through his lips gently. The second Dark nurse grabbed his hand slashing it with a butcher knife making him flinch. She laughed and got some vinegar and poured it in his wound making him screech and cry. The fourth one shushed him and petted his hair as the rest tormented. _

"_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes." _

"_It was always you that I despised."_

"_I don't feel enough to for you to cry."_

"_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes." She sung. The third one went over to the cabinet and pulled out a pipe handing it to the second one. _

"_This will only hurt..a lot." She laughed and hit him bruising him in the process and breaking a few bones._

_**(Song Promise Reprise Silent Hill Movie.)**_

_Five years has passed and the twelve year old boy stared out the window of the Asylum. The doors opened up and a guy walked out. He was tall but not that tall he resembled a middle aged man and was wearing a white cloak and rubber gloves. He smiled and walked over to the boy and rubbed his shoulders as he kept staring out the window._

"_You know you can't escape sweetie. We'll find you." He said and kissed his neck. The boy just ignored him and placed his hand on the glass looking at it when a blue gloved hand caressed it. "Your mother never cared, she just let us take you, your brothers now they were a handful we shot them fifteen times before they finally dropped dead." He stopped and smiled as the boy's hand curled into a ball. "Your father, he ran away as we invaded the house. He tried to stop us but he was no match. He told you he loved you and jumped out the window promising to come back for you but we believe he's already dead." He continued and the boy turned around showing his beautiful face despite the scars and his sown mouth. The guy smiled and kissed his face and his hands roamed down the back of the boy resting on his round small ass. He flinched and tried to push him away he was used to it but this..this was weird and different._

"_I wouldn't have done that if I was you." He said and grabbed the boy throwing him on the old bed. And he started to kiss his neck all the way to his chest and licked his nipples and place three fingers near the entrance forcing them in. "Let's just pretend that I'm your illusion the illusion you want and the illusion you need." He said and laughed as he proceeded to rape the young boy despite his struggles. After he was done he got up and dressed looking back at the naked boy curled up in a ball eyes closed and blood seeping through his legs. "You're a piece of trash, our toy, your nothing Pyramid no one will ever love you." He said and walked out locking the door._

_**(End Of Flashback.)**_

Pyramid Head leaned his head back on the wall and rubbed his left arm feeling the scabs of most of the scars. He will never forget that night when he was brutally raped or the nights he stayed in Brookhaven Hospital. The nurses he killed were the revenge he took for the torture they brought them. They were the exact replica of them and the blonde nurse. They say the minds of tortured ones brought them here or Alessa's revenge but no it was Pyramid heads life that made most of Silent hill. His torture, his fear, his life is why he has to stay here to take revenge on those who hurt him.

* * *

I sighed and looked at my legs most of the scars have vanished from the years and most are covered up with makeup. Sometimes if one is to severe they would usually bubble up and feel like decaying flesh which means it's infected. Feeling up and down my legs I noticed a small bruise on my left thigh. I pulled my apron up and touched it flinching from the impact. It seemed like a new bruise but it hurt so badly. Probably the armless man did it when I was trying to fight him. Feeling dizzy I stood up groping the wall and grabbing my knife and heaving it as I leaned on the wall. Fear swept over me as I knew I will pass out in the middle of Silent hill but as my eyes shut I saw a familiar figure walk toward me with a pipe before it went black.

* * *

I could here water running in the background as I moaned and turned over placing my arm on my helmet only realizing it was gone. Panicking I sat up looking around and recognizing that I was in my apartment.

"Finally you woke up I thought you were dead." A strangely familiar voice said. I jumped and looked at where it came from sitting in an old beaten up chair was James Sunderland. He stared at me and got up going toward the sink and grabbing a washcloth. "You had a severe bruise that punctured a blood vessel making you lose consciousness. I don't know why I did this knowing you tried to kill me several times but I couldn't let you stay out there alone knowing monsters will take revenge and hey I like the thrill." James said and brought the bowl of water and cloth over to me. I backed away from him as he tried to wash my face off. He furrowed his brow and forced me to look at him making tears fall from my lilac eyes. "You don't need to be scared I'm not going to hurt you."

"H..How do I know. You…You could." I tried words couldn't form as I was still shaken up by the matter. James sighed and pulled me to his chest and circled his arms around me.

"If I wanted to hurt you I would've done it already." He said and put his chin on my jet black hair. I grabbed his shirt and snuggled into his grip looking up at him. "You need to rest for once and when you wake I have some questions to ask."

* * *

**End Of The Chapter.**


End file.
